


Let me take care of you (be my baby)

by charite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall is briefly mentioned, Smut, This is pure fluff with Harry taking care of Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, isn't that cute, louis is harry's baby, they talk about kids as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charite/pseuds/charite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely anon gave me this prompt tonight<br/>"Harry/Louis prompt where Louis is having a really bad day and is really sad and Harry comes home and just pampers Louis and takes care of him (and later maybe turns into bottom Louis cause he never gets enough of that)"</p><p>And that is just this. Louis sprains his wrist during tour rehearsals and Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you (be my baby)

Harry could have seen it coming, should have seen it coming and definitely would have seen it coming if he hadn't been goofing around with Niall that much. If he hadn't done that then he would have picked up the signs that it was all just too much for Louis. This was their tenth day or tour rehearsels in a row and it was tough, on all of them, but especially on Louis. The last two days had been solely about choreography. Louis hated choreography, with a passion. He didn't mind dancing, not at all, he didn't mind grinding against Harry at a party or dancing just for Harry in the privacy of his room, he loved doing that. No he hated dancing in the meaning of the choreography that was set up for them for this tour.

"We're not Little Mix, we're a boyband, we don't need a choreography." Louis had sighed during their lunchbreak. Harry had noticed that Louis had tripped a couple of times but it didn't seem all too bad and that was why Harry had gone back to fooling around with Niall. Niall jumped on his back just as Harry heard a noise followed by a string of curses from Louis' mouth. He had tripped again only this time he had fallen hard and when they took him to the first aid post it had turned out he had sprained his wrist. So yes, Harry could have seen this coming and that was why he felt more than guilty about it. 

They are just on the way back from the hospital to their apartment and Harry is staring down at Louis's arm that is wrapped in bandages. Louis has been staring out of the window ever since they got into the car, clearly trying to stay strong. Harry isn't having any of it. He unbuckles his seatbelt and scoots over, folding is arms around Louis. 

"I'm sorry about all this babe." he whispers softly as he presses a kiss to Louis's cheek and then intertwines the fingers of his hand and Louis's hand that isn't attached to the sprained wrist. Louis only sighs and shakes his head. 

"'s my own fault. Too stubborn, too clumsy." he mumbles and he even smiles a little so Harry takes that as a good sign. Harry kisses him again. 

"You're not clumsy, you're my perfect dancer and when we get home I am going to take care of you baby, I promise." He says and Louis's smile changes into a frown, which instantly makes Harry smile because he knows that frown. He knows that that frown means 'I am strong and I don't need to be taken care of.' He also knows what Louis actually needs so a simple frown like that won't mislead him. 

"I love you." he whispers, pressing another kiss to Louis's scruffy jaw. He loves that, the roughness of it, to feel it when they kiss or against his thighs when Louis blows him. He also loves to look at it, of course. 

The car drops them off at their house and Harry quickly gets out of the car to run around and open Louis's side. Louis shakes his head. 

"You're insufferable." he sighs with a fond smile. 

"You've got a sprained wrist." Harry retorts as he helps Louis out of the car. He helps him to the front door, opens it and guides Louis inside, straight to the sofa. 

"Haz, I have got a sprained wrist, that doesn't mean I can't do anything anymore." Louis says when Harry sits him down and drapes a blanket over his lap. Harry shakes his head in reply to that. No, Louis is his everything and right now his poor baby in pain that he needs to look after. Besides, Harry knows all too well that Louis secretly enjoys being looked after like this so Louis is not fooling him. 

"Now you just stay here while I make you tea Lou." Harry says as he bends over and pecks Louis's lips before turning around and going to the kitchen. He makes Louis's tea, the exact way Louis likes it because Harry is a pro when it comes to Louis's tea. He brings it to Louis and sits down next to him, his head on Louis's shoulder as Louis sips his tea. 

"You're too sweet." Louis whispers, turning his head to smile at Harry and Harry goofily smiles back. 

"Only because you are the best and because you deserve it." He replies, making Louis smile. 

"Harry, if you are like this when it comes to taking care of me, God knows what you'll be like when we actually get a baby that you have to take care of." Louis grins and Harry smiles even wider. He wants a baby, two babies, three or four babies. Not at the same time and definitely not now, just before the world tour, but God he wants babies. 

"The best-most-overprotective-sweetest dad you have ever seen." He says and Louis sticks out his tongue. 

"You'll have to beat me first Styles." Louis says. Harry loves this. He loves him and he loves taking care of him. He also loves when they talk about babies. Because he loves babies. 

Louis finishes his tea and when he bends forward to put his empty cup on the coffee table Harry shakes his head and takes it from him to put it there himself instead. When he sits back up he looks at Louis and leans in to kiss him slowly. When Louis pulls back he has this look in his eyes. This look that Harry knows and that he had been secretly hoping for. He knows the meaning of this look and it is great. Louis doesn't let him top often and Harry doesn't mind. Harry absolutely loves when Louis fucks him and Louis loves to be in control, so it works for them. Sometimes though, when Louis is tired and wants to be taken care of instead of being the one to take care of others he will send Harry this look that Harry has learned to understand. The same one that he is sending him now. 

Harry actually carries him up the stairs and Louis doesn't even complain about it. When they reach the bed, Harry carefully puts Louis down so that he can sit on the end. When Louis starts to unbutton his shirt Harry only has to shake his head before Louis drops his hand. Harry is taking care of him tonight. Slowly Harry unbuttons Louis's shirt and takes it off. He undresses him completely until Louis is naked in front of him. Then he takes off his own clothes. He pushes Louis down with a gentle hand on his chest and then straddles him. 

"Gonna make you feel so good Louis, gonna take care of you so well." he whispers before he presses his lips against Louis's and kisses him sweetly. They kiss for a while, because they are in no rush and when Harry pulls back, Louis's cheeks are rosy, his lips just a bit darker. He is gorgeous like this. Harry moves down, presses kisses all over Louis's body, on all the places that Louis loves and when Harry reaches Louis's sprained wrist he carefully and lovingly presses kisses there too. Louis whimpers softly, he loves this, loves the way Harry makes him feel, cherished and loved. Harry works his way back up Louis's arm, kisses his tattoos, his bicep, his shoulder. He kisses his collarbones, marks them, because Louis is his. He works his way down Louis's chest, down his tummy and the inside of his thighs to mark them as well. Then he takes Louis into his mouth, the tip first, swirls his tongue around it, fits his mouth around it and then takes him down further, causing Louis to gasp and moan softly. Harry works his mouth over Louis's length until he is completely hard. Louis's legs are widespread and Harry reaches for the lube in his nightstand. He places it next to them on the bed but decides that he needs to do something else first. 

"Lift your legs for me baby." he demands, his voice slightly scratchy. Louis does as he says and Harry sucks another mark into the skin of Louis's thigh before he licks a broad stripe over Louis's hole. Even though Louis probably saw this coming he still lets out a surprised gasp, followed by a moan of Harry's name as his 'good' hand finds it's way into Harry's hair. Harry works his tongue over Louis the way he knows Louis loves. He remembers the first time Louis finally let him do this. Harry had wanted it for so long but back then Louis had thought it was weird. Harry had managed to convince him though, that it was so intimate and that he would make Louis feel so good. He had and now, every now and then Louis would let him do this, and Harry loved it. He carefully stretches Louis a bit with his tongue until Louis pulls on his hair. 

"Haz, fuck, need your fingers, need you in me." He whimpers and who his Harry to deny him that. He slicks up his fingers and carefully pushes one into Louis. Louis moans louder, Harry loves when he does that. When he doesn't hold back and just lets go. Harry thinks he looks gorgeous like this. Harry thinks Louis always looks gorgeous. Soon enough Louis is begging him for another finger and Harry gives it to him, stretches him until he is sure that Louis is ready. Then he slicks up his cock and pulls out his fingers. Louis lifts his head and looks at Harry when Harry slowly pushes into him. Louis gasps, whimpers Harry's name as Harry slowly starts moving. It's been a while since Harry has topped so he slowly gives Louis the time to adjust before he starts moving properly. Harry is more of a fan of slow lovemaking on nights like this so he fucks Louis with slow but deep thrusts and Louis is definitely a fan of that as well. 

"Touch me." Louis whimpers and Harry wraps his hand around Louis's cock, touches him in the same way as he fucks him. They're both close and it takes him only a couple of more thrusts before he comes, Louis following mere seconds after. Louis moans his name and closes his eyes. Harry thinks he looks gorgeous like this. Harry pulls out and goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean both of them. He throws the towel over a chair and pulls back the covers as he folds himself around Louis. He thinks Louis is asleep when he wraps his arms around him. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." Louis whispers, definitely not asleep. Harry presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

"I'll always take care of you baby." Harry whispers in reply and that is the truth. Whether it will be next week when Louis stubs his toe, or next year when Louis breaks the wrist he has sprained now, or in four years when Louis trips down the stairs over Jonah's pacifier that the baby has dropped. Harry will always take care of him.


End file.
